


Myrna's Random fics

by AlvieAshgrove



Series: OCs [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvieAshgrove/pseuds/AlvieAshgrove
Summary: A collection of fics that span Myrna's story
Relationships: Myrna Lillis/Jameson Jackson
Series: OCs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542790
Kudos: 2





	1. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrna is targeted by Anti and beaten and made into a puppet.

“No…p-please…no m-more…” She sobbed. The pain going through her body was more than she could bear but the entity only laughed at her as he continued to push her back into the floor every time she tried to get up. Not too long ago she was at home, enjoying some peace and quiet away from her sister but now, here she was, lying on the floor of god-knows-where with HIM standing over her.

“Beggi͝ng ̷will get y͘ou nowhe̕r̨e҉ w͟i̴th me,̢ Myrn̡a.” The creature growled, sneering when he said her name as static exploded in her ears. She wished she didn’t have the cochlear implant now, being deaf again would be a godsend at this point. The static he produced made her head throb but it was soon nothing when she felt his boot stomp on her back and push her into the hard ground. “You  
ha̸ve n̷o҉ on̸e͜ t͘o͢ ͞bl̴a̢me ̨bu͢t̴ ͠yo̢u҉rself. A̶f͢ter ͟all, it'̛s ̶y̢our fa̢u̢l͝t sh̡e ͏came ̡and to̧ok  
my͟ puppet fro͏m ͜me͞!̛ ͟AL̸L͡. ͘BECAUŞE͜.͘ ̧OF͏. ̢Y͜O͠U!!͡͏͜” With every word, he brought his boot down on her back and kicked her in the ribs.

Myrna coughed and gagged as she felt and heard a rib crack from the contact but she couldn’t scream. She could barely talk. All that escaped were sobs and soft pleas of mercy. Trying to move hurt but now with a cracked rib, it hurt to breathe. “Please…” She was wheezing now, trying to catch her breath that the pain wouldn’t allow. “I’m sorry…I’m s-sorry.” Her vision started to darken the longer she laid there at his feet. The static growing as he bent over her, smiling at her with his sharp teeth and glowing green eyes in a sea of black. He was horrifying to look at, but they were hypnotizing.

Anti lifted Myrna by her shirt to make her stand and held her up by holding both sides of her face. She groaned at the pain, staggering in place as Anti simply looked at her. His sharp smile still on his face but a scary calm in his eyes. “Apologiz̷e a͡ll ͟y̛o̕u want͞,̕ it ͜do͞esn'͡t chang͜e͜ ̶w̸h͠a͜ţ t͏hat Sir̵en of a s͜ist͜er you͘ ͟have҉ ḑid, but now-” Anti giggled. his creepy, glitchy giggle. The worst sound anyone could hear. “N͢ow yo͏u͢ wiļl̢ ͢take h͏įs̶ ͝pļace͢ ͘and ͡n̷o on̡e̴ w̡ill ͟be ab͟le ͢t͝o save you̡.̶ N̴ot even H̶E͡R͢.” His giggle turned into a full-blown maniacal laugh as she clutched at his wrists weakly. She wanted to escape. The pain was horrible but it was nothing compared to what she knew was going to happen.

Anti had stopped laughing, he was simply looking at her now and the silence was filled with nothing but static. She hated the sound, it was deafening but…that humm…it was low and soothing. Where was it coming from? Was her headache so bad that it was trying to block out the static noise on its own? No…it has to be him talking. That has to be it. Myrna had clenched her eyes shut when Anti had lifted her but she had to open them to see if she was right.

It was a mistake…

As soon as her eyes opened she was immediately transfixed on Anti’s glowing irises. They almost seemed to pulse the longer she stared. The hum had turned into a whisper now and she could barely make out the words but she knew they were his. But he wasn’t talking, surely she must be losing it.

The whisper got louder…yet it was soft…comforting.

‘Y̧o͟u̕ ͘are my ̴pupp͠e͢t.͝’

His words vibrated in her skull, dulling the pain further.

‘Y̛o̡u ͡wi͞ll l̶i͡sten ͝on̕ly to͏ m̕e.’

Her eyes fluttered. No…she can’t give in…but it’s so soothing…but the pain he inflicted…but it’s gone now…

‘I am ̷y̕ou͞r m̧as̛te̷r͘’

Her arms fell to her sides…why was she fighting again?

‘Give i͘n to̷ t̶he st͟atic̷’

Myrna’s eyes glazed over as Anti let her go. “W͝ho̴ is̶ ̡yo̕ur ͝mas̡te̶r?” He grabbed her chin making sure to keep her eyes locked on his.

“You are…my master.” Her voice was low, and her speech slurred. She was no longer her own person.

“Who̸ is ̸a̡ ̷gǫo̵d̨ ͟lit̷tle ̡p̴uppet?̷”

“I am a good…little puppet…”

Anti smiled at his new toy as he ripped off the external cochlear implant piece that was hidden under Myrna’s hair and broke it. ”No one ͞can ̨free yo͘u͞ n͡ow͡ a҉nd my̢ ̨voice̵,̢ ̨in ̡your he͠ad, ̵wi͟l͠l b͜e҉ all͡ ţh͠a͏t ҉y͟ou h͟e̵ar҉. F͟oreve̡r.̸”


	2. Dancing in the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture that inspired this piece you can find on my tumblr @the-other-alvie. I commissioned the piece of my Myrna and Jameson from the lovely and talented Aka-niko on twitter and tumblr. Show them some love if you please!!!

Walking through the park was almost like a tradition to them now. Every few days, if the week was good, or any time the day was stressful, they would walk the park to unwind. Hand in hand and silent. Just being with each other in the fresh hair. 

Today was no different. It wasn't a stressful week, so far, but it was on the aggravating side causing Myrna's anger to spike and snap at anyone. Even at Jameson and she hated that. No one deserved her anger for simple things, let alone the one man that always made her smile.

Jameson didn't say anything when she had barked at him. Simply taking her hand and leading her outside to the park with just a soft smile gracing his features. His blue eyes always looked at her in fondness and love while his hands always caressed her knuckles and fingers with a gentle grip.

Myrna had calmed down immensely after a few minutes in the warm breeze, looking out at the patches of flowers and trees and families that played together. Jameson made sure to keep a tight but gentle hold so she wouldn't fall, wrapping her arm in his as their fingers stayed intertwined. She leaned against him more then and smiled, apologizing but merely receiving a kiss to her hand in acceptance of it.

Reaching further into the park where the playground lay, a gazebo was not too far off. Though the difference between now and any other time was the band that played. Not a real band but more of locals who decided to bring some music to the park for others to enjoy.

Jameson had a spark of an idea then and pulled Myrna to the front of the gazebo with a sweet but mischievous looking smile. Myrna knew what he was thinking and as much as she didn't care to dance she would indulge her love this time. Who was she to deny those piercing blue eyes that told her how beautiful she was to him.

Myrna couldn't help the soft, embarrassed giggle when Jameson pulled her close, hands still held tightly together while his free hand against her waist. The band seemed to pick up on his actions and quickly changed to a more slow but still lively tune. With a quick motion, Jameson moved, bringing Myrna stumbling a bit with him but he kept her from falling.

With an apologetic look, Myrna tried to pull away, grey eyes barely looking at Jameson. She was embarrassed and didn't want to make a fool of him let alone herself. Jameson simply shook his head and moved again, keeping her against his chest as they moved until she could find her footing again.

When she did she smiled brighter and let the music take her. Everything seemed to disappear, no one around but her and Jameson and the music that picked up pace. She really felt it then and danced with gusto, pulling away to spin and laugh.

As much fun as she was finally having though the music had ended and with it, she was pulled against Jameson once more. Applauded resounded, bringing her back to reality. She went to hide her face but Jameson dipped her then, their hands still held tightly together, and kissed her with a passion she always loved. When he pulled away, the people cheered and whistled but they paid it no attention as Myrna cupped Jameson's cheek and brought him back for another kiss.

This was a beautiful day.


	3. Best Night's Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie has been having night terror's for a month now and his medication has yet to come in. Myrna is asked by a sleepy Henrik to help him this one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I faltered by the end but I like it anyway so -shoves the fic your way- have it and I hope you like it a bit too.

A scream echoed through the corridor. One known by every resident in the household, though it still worried them each time they heard it.

Myrna, the resident den mother, truly hated to hear it. She wasn't usually the one to comfort the source of the shrill sound, but tonight seemed to be different as Henrik knocked on her door.

"Little one?" Came Henrik's groggy voice. His German accent thick and coarse with sleep. "Could you possibly help him tonight?" Myrna opened the door, yawning and rubbing her grey eyes at the doctor. He patted her head lightly. "I have work in a few hours and need all the sleep I can get."

A soft, sleepy hum escaped her with a loose nod. "Yeah, I can do that." She yawned again. She was tired, yes, but more than willing to help her Da, and brother. Especially after that scream. "Poor Jackie has been havin' it rough this month..."

Henrik nodded and kissed Myrna's lightly. "Until his medication comes in, there's not much we can do but handle this with patience, and comfort him when needed." He hugged her gently, thanking her with a yawn of his own, and headed back to bed.

With a soft click, Myrna closed her door and headed down the dark hallway to Jackie's room. Soft sobs emanated from the closed door. The hero was always the strong one when they needed him, but now he sounded so broken.

She knocked on the door lightly so the other residents wouldn't be disturbed and heard the sobs stifle along with the rustling of bed sheets. "Oh, Jackie..." She sighed softly and opened the door. It was dark in the hero's room save for the moonlight that shined through the open window. Jackie always liked looking at the night sky to help him fall asleep when he could be home. Now, with him being off work for his mental health, it doesn't help near as much and he wakes up soon after from nightmares.

Jackie sat slumped in his bed, head hung and buried in his knees to stop the sounds. His hands gripped into the covers so hard that if it were a person, they would have broken bones by now. Luckily, that wasn't the case. "I'm sorry, kid..." He muttered, barely audible over the sniffles and plush covering. "Fuck, I"m sorry... I'm trying..."

Myrna hummed and made it to Jackie's bed, sitting beside the tense figure. "Nothin' to be sorry for." She reassured sweetly. Her Irish accent smooth and soft in the quiet room. Taking in the hero's form, she could see his shoulders shaking from the stress. It hurt to see, but she was going to help make it better, if only for the night. "You know we're always here for you, no matter what." She reached out slowly to place a hand on his shoulder where he tensed further and clenched his hands more.

"You shouldn't..." Jackie sniffles, unable to look up and wanting to hide further into his covers. "None of you should..." It's the worst in the world, feeling like a burden to his family and the city he's meant to protect. He shouldn't feel this weak and pathetic. He's a hero for god's sake! But what is a hero that's been grounded because his mind won't let him rest, and so, is he more of a danger than a savior?

"Hey, please, Jackie, look at me..." Myrna's hand slid slowly over the hero's chest to cup his cheek and hopefully, get him to look. It's reluctant and his dark blue eyes don't hold contact for long, but his head is turned to her at the least. "What family would we be if we didn't take care of each other in our times of need?" Jackie shrugged and took a shaky breath. "I know you think you should always be the strong one. Should always be the one relied on and never have a problem that you can't take care of yourself, but that's not always going to be possible."

A broken sob escaped Jackie as he clenched his eyes shut, tears falling down his cheeks, though Myrna wiped them away with loving and gentle fingers. Leaning in, she rested her head against his and felt him push back as he slowly uncurled his hands from his covers. "I hate this... I feel worse than shit." His head slid down to rest on her shoulder instead. "And shit is pretty fucking bad." He cried out a laugh, knowing how the Irishwoman gets with the negativity.

Myrna closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, humming at his attempt to lighten things. "Yeah, I can imagine, but you'll be better soon. I know it." She could feel him relax with her ministrations. His hands slowly wrapping around her middle in a gentle embrace that he desperately needed and she was more than willing to give. "And even then, we'll always be here."

Her own wrapped around Jackie's shoulders, brushing lightly over his broad, scarred back with soothing circles. The world weighed heavily on him and she could see it, could feel it, and she wished desperately that he could find some way to relieve some of that weight, if only for a small while.

Slowly, calmly and quietly, Jackie started to relax further. His breath deepening the longer this went on. Soon, he reluctantly pulled away, though Myrna kept her hands on his shoulders. "Thanks, kid. I think I can get back to sleep..." He wiped his eyes and attempted to let go further, though she didn't let him, and instead moved up to embrace him again. "Myrna?" The action confused him, but he didn't mind it.

"You say that, but I want to be sure you stay asleep. You need the rest." Myrna answered with a soft hum. Sitting up, she pushed Jackie back to lay down and snuggled to him. He always let her push him around and knew better than to fight her when she set her mind to something. Unless of course, he knew he could prove her wrong.

She moved to her side and kept Jackie’s head close to her chest while still brushing her fingers through his hair. His ear was right over her heart where he could hear the soft, rhythmic thumping continuously. A soothing sound that slowly started to lull him to sleep next to her soft humming. She loved singing her lullaby to them, making sure they heard the tune clearly. Hell, she sang it so much that they all could recite the words by heart by now.

“I guess you’re right...”

Jackie shifted slightly to get comfortable, softly mouthing the words to the song as his eyes grew heavy with renewed sleep. He was only interrupted when he yawned which made them snuggle tighter and soon, his eyes stayed closed after the slowest blink. In just a few more seconds, his breathing deepened and his mouth stopped moving. Soft snores were the only thing to pass through his lips then and Myrna smiled to it, before drifting to sleep with the ending of her lullaby.

The next morning, they would hardly be moved from their sweet, little embrace. Jackie’s head still at its spot by Myrna’s heart with her arms wrapped comfortingly around his shoulders. His own still held her protectively close. It was the best night's sleep Jackie’s gotten in far too long and the rest of the family was happy to see it.


End file.
